EU Lore2
The First Battle The Devouring Dragon is Alive As time went on, Kronos let himself slip into unconsciousness ever more frequently when performing the rites of death, a fact which started to worry his old friend Lysaia. Kronos kept the energy of more and more dragons he had consumed for himself, and this caused his physical form to undergo extreme changes. A second and third set of wings appeared on his back, and a second pair of red eyes emerged in his face. His black scales, once perfectly round, had all fallen off, and circular white scales covered in thorns and steel bristles g rew to replace them. This terrifying new appearance quickly caused a stir among the other dragons for Kronos had assumed the appearance of a particular breed of dragon that Morgath had warned them all of: He had become a Devouring Dragon. Locked up Lysaia did not get the chance to confront Kronos about why he had chosen this dark path, because he was soon too busy trying to find a way to prevent his old friend from consuming the entire world in a frenzy. The other dragons were quick to answer Lysaia's call to arms, and although many dragons lost their lives in battle, they finally managed to defeat Kronos and strip him of his powers. By transforming the essence of their collective wills into psychic shackles, they were able to seal the weakened dragon away in Chaugnar, at the southernmost end of Auratia. Trapped and struggling, locked in a cycle of suffering, Kronos howled in pain that he would destroy this world, and used his remaining energy to spawn a race of creatures that were entirely loyal to him—the Chaos Dragons. However, the Chaos Dragons lacked intelligence, and were unable to free him from his incarceration, and it was only after creating them that he realized that he no longer had any strength left, and all he could do was bide his time and wait. The Red Flame Millennia passed , and as those dragons who witnessed the chaos in the time of the Devouring Dragon faded away, so were the memories of the war gradually forgotten. New generations of dragons came and went until one dragon who was favored by the elemental power of fire gained power and influence. Born with blazing wings, he was the red dragon Methus, also known as "Red Flame." Methus was a young dragon with an unquenchable thirst for control, and in order to satisfy this hunger, he invaded the territories of the other dragons and forced them to pledge their allegiance to him, executing all who dared oppose him. Most of the creatures lived in fear of him, and chose to comply with his wishes, but a certain group of them were the exception: They were the progeny of the Great Creator Morgath, the Osira. A Rebellion By nature, the Osira were a freedom-loving people who respected the strong. As part of his legacy, Morgath's life force coursed through their veins, making them intrinsically more resilient and intelligent than the other creatures. Additionally, they were born with an innate ability to communicate with all other creatures that were of the dragon bloodline, and were even able to enter into contracts of partnership with them. One day, a group of Osira on their migratory routes set foot in Methus' domain, and a sequence of events was set into motion that would challenge and threaten Methus' dictatorship. When the Osira entered Methus' domain, their passion, bravery and freedom-loving ways quickly influenced the other creatures of higher intelligence living there. These other creatures gradually started to question Methus' heavy-handed oppression, and started to oppose his way of rule. Furious beyond words, he resolved to annihilate this group of pesky Osira. The Eye of Wisdom Exterminating them did not take long, but the time required to do so far exceeded Methus' expectations. In addition, some of the Osira hid themselves in territories that did not acknowledge Methus' beliefs, and to pursue his goal of annihilating every last remaining Osira, he declared war on many of the other dragons who were protecting them. Gradually, wind of these conflicts reached the ears of the last remaining dragon of creation—Lysaia, the Eye of Wisdom. He quickly appeared to intervene in this dispute, but Methus refused to back down. However, although Methus was one of the more powerful dragons, he was no match for the older "Silver Thunder" whose strength had grown with the years, and had to admit defeat. Having lost, Methus left the Sacred Lands of Anotaria, and journeyed the continent in search of like-minded dragons to join his cause. It was thus that an army opposing the "Eye of Wisdom" was formed, and this set into motion a chain of events that would lead to the start of the First Dragon War. Category:Lore